conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:1st Emblem and Constitutional Convention (Allied States)
The ASA is going to have some serious problems if you strip human beings of their rights for being cloned. SERIOUS problems. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 13:37, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Will you actually consider Clones as equals in real life? Cloning will make elections in the Allied States unfair, and would basically make democracy an impossible game to win. They'll have enough rights to be happy. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Being that a clone is a human being with a brain and an independent personality and mentality with his or her own traits, likes and dislikes... yes, they would be total equals in Everett with full rights and recognition. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:35, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::How can clones be different if they are the same? But they still do deserve rights. The constitution has no asterisk next to when it says all men are created equal. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 17:44, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Because cloning duplicates the body. The mind is never the same. Everyone develops differently. Even those siamese twin girls, two heads on one body, have two separate personalities, different likes, dislikes etc. You can't clone a million people who think the same. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:50, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::True, but the Senator who purposed this, is thinking about the bigger picture. The ruling party will have more clones made so that the clones will vote for them each term, and basically make all elections unfair. There needs to be a fine line between Clones and Humans. It's like anti-piracy (cloned) software, such as FADE on the Arma 2 games, or various Steam things which fuck up you entire experience. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:42, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Don't take anything I say too seriously, but this is the largest deconstruction of a free society I've ever seen. Suspending the constitution? Also, I'd like to meet Senator What'shisname, where is his office? Woogers - talk ( ) 13:48, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Well like I've said before, the ASA is an evil place. It should in no way be seen as the new United States. This is another government with a mindset of its own. The main principles of the AS are greed, safety, and control. And I still have to write up the names for all the Senators, which may take a while xD -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC) By by rights :( *Here's some names too. *Madison Townsend *Andrew Laughlin *Sarah Bellcove *Reid Britton *James Carpenter *Bailey Johnson (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 16:30, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for those, I'll definitely use them somewhere. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:09, July 7, 2011 (UTC)